narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Inori Kokutan
also know as was a high-level shinobi from Tobikakurenai Village's Kokutan Clan. He was also Tobikakurenai's first pseudo-jinchūriki of Matatabi. Background Always living in the shadows cast by his older brothers, Inori was one of the youngest among his siblings, only older than Kanmi. Because of that he always had low self-esteem and had little confidence in his abilities, even though he had awakened the his clan's Kekkei Genkai like most of his siblings. However, Inori successively had to be rescued and helped by his older brothers, especially Sakata and Himuki, although Himuki commonly emphasized that one day Inori could not count on help from anyone, and should devote himself to hone his skills before risking his life on the battlefield. Sakata on the other hand always showed himself willing to help his brother, because he understood that their father, as well as other high-level shinobi of the Kokutan Clan would not have much patience with Inori as they had and would soon send him in to as many missions as possible. Like his relatives, Inori suffered greatly from the death of three of his brothers, one of them being Sakata. After Sakata's murder, Inori lost his only brother who was always willing to truly protect him. Over the years, Inori was increasingly becoming a coadjutant of his clan's achievements, since Himuki had become one of the most recognized and feared members of the Kokutan clan and Kanmi had decided to become a powerful kunoichi using the secret techniques and skills she developed after being victim of experiments conducted by the Kamizuru Clan after having kidnapped her. Still, Inori followed the advice of his brother and honed his skills and specialized in the usage of his Steel Release for creation and manipulation of various types of weapons, even so he did not recived the recognition he deserved for his merits. During the destruction of Kirigakure's bunker in the Land of Recoil, known as Fall of Magoa Base, which culminated in the creation of Tobikakurenai, Inori for the first time in his life was truly recognized for his merits during the battle against the shinobi of Kirigakure, although the whole fight has been led by Himuki. After the founding of Tobikakurenai, Inori was named by his older brother (who had been appointed as the village's head) as one of the high-level shinobi responsible for protecting the borders of Tobikakurenai. At the same time, Inori trained his twin sister Hasuda, who after the creation of the village decided to follow Kanmi's steps and become a kunoichi. Shortly thereafter, Inori decided to join the bears at the Kīshi Valley to train new techniques. Although he has not been able to control and absorb senjutsu in order to use the Sage Mode as his brother, Inori has become stronger and more confident after the end of his training, beyond completely change his appearance becoming more "wild and charmingly dangerous". Appearance Inori was a tall man with tanned skin, green eyes and short spiky lilac hair and two red markings on his cheeks, as his twin sister. In most cases, he wore the wartime attire of kin during his lifetime: a orange armour emblazoned with the Kokutan symbol worn over a simple black suit. This armour was constructed from numerous orange metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, waist, shoulders and upper arms. This clothing was accompanied by sandals and a forehead protector, initially with the kanji of explosion (爆, baku) stitched, but later was replaced by Tobikakurenai's standard forehead protector. After the founding of Tobikakurenai Village and the five months he trained with the bears, Inori left his hair long, spiky and usually uncombed, covering his ears. Besides leaving his beard always to be done making him look a few years older. He said his new look as well as make him more mature and "charmingly dangerous" also reminded him of the time he lived like a "wild bear of the mountains". In his childhood he wore a simple, short-sleeved, brown shirt kimono with mesh armour underneath and held closed by a dark green sash, as well as grey pants and a forehead protector with the Kokutan symbol emblazoned. Personality During much of his childhood and adolescence, Inori was painfully shy and had low self esteem, settling to live under the shadow of his older brothers. Discouraged for never be able to reach his goals or overcome his challenges without needing the support of others, Inori began accepting his weakness losing any kind of motivation that had to overcome his own limitations and become a renowned shinobi. The watershed in Inori's life was also one of the most tragic moments of his life. Sakata's death was the most traumatic moment of his life, since he was the only one among his brothers who truly saw potential in Inori and encouraged him to never give up on his dreams. His elder brother's death was the fuel for Inori's first major change, which enabled him to change his way of living and the way he faced his adversities. Even becoming more confident and starting to be recognized by his closest relatives, Inori has not received the recognition he deserved, yet his determination to follow the footsteps of Sakata, Himuki and Kanmi was crucial for him not being hurt by being always seen as an coadjutant. After for the first time being recognized as a great shinobi by his brother Himuki after the fall of the Magoa Base, Inori has become even more confident in his abilities as well as showed to be a born leader, albeit a little irresponsible and reckless. After Tobikakurenai Village's foundation and the time he spent in the Kīshi Valley along with the bears, Inori adopted an even more fearless and courageous behavior becoming an icon among the citizens of Tobikakurenai as an example of bravery and courage. Despite having become extremely spontaneous, playful and a bit reckless, Inori proved to be very patient when he accepted be temporarily the sensei of his twin sister Hasuda when she decided to become a kunoichi. Inori, as well as his siblings and Kagemori, was one of the greatest examples of shinobi who carried the Will of Air. Abilities Inori was a high-level shinobi who got recognition due to his skills becoming a known and feared ninja beyond the realms of Tobikakurenai Village. Renka Uzumaki, former leader of 's Combat Troops and 's right hand, claimed that Inori was one of the most challenging opponents she's ever had, and she would never forget his name. His physical strength was enviable, in addition to further increase his strength through his kekkei genkai and his Iron Claws, wich he possesses great proficiency wielding. Being a pseudo-jinchūriki Inori was able to perfect his skills and to master almost completely the half of Matatabi's Yang part that was sealed in his body. During the Uzushiogakure's invasion, Inori was able to defeat dozens of enemies alone. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Having awakened his clan's Kekkei Genkai still very young, Inori learned several techniques involving the Steel Release, although this has not been enough for him to become stronger than he was, because as Himuki used to say "it isn't enough to know all applications and all details about a jutsu if your body isn't ready to use it". Using the Steel Release, Inori was able to turn his body into steel, making him able to defend himself from any physical attack. Similarly, he could also shape the steel to turn it into an indestructible and extremely strong club, after releasing the steel through his body. By devoting himself to study and learn about the different uses of his kekkei genkai, Inori developed two techniques that later became his signatures. Manipulating the steel, he could create steel sculptures in the form of cannons that fired at his targets, besides being able to manipulate any kind of steel after turning it into a liquid substance and stiffen it, making it to take a completely different form. Moreover, Inori also used earth element techniques to create large trenches and traps, allowing the earth to move up or down or create a protection around him, like a small bunker with a small rectangular hole for him to see movements of his allies or enemies. Barrier Ninjutsu Being a member of Kokutan Clan, Inori possessed knowledge and skills of different types of taijutsu, genjutsu and ninjutsu. But like the vast majority of members of the Main House, he mastered a wide variety of barrier ninjutsu, as well as his siblings. Although he could not sustain the Four Dark Moons Battle Encampment with only clones as Himuki, Inori had great ease in holding the barrier and was able to use clones to assist him. Using his chains, he manipulated them using his own chakra making them to surround or attaching themselves to the target, moving like snakes, however, this technique achieves a smaller area than 's barrier ninjutsu. Summoning Technique Inori obtained his summoning contract with the bears during his adolescence. He was able to summon Itokuma, showing considerable dexterity on the technique as he was one of the few persons who could understand and be accepted by Itokuma's personality, who showed willingness to help him whenever he needed with his own fighting style. During his adulthood, Inori gained such confidence among the bears that he was allowed to train in the Kīshi Valley for some time, having been entrusted to him the secret routes that led to the land of bears. During his training he became stronger and more confident, although he was not able to enter the bear's Sage Mode. Jinchūriki Transformation By owning only half of Matatabi's Yang part, Inori is unable to fully utilize all the Tailed Beast's powers, though his chakra has similar features and singularities of a actual jinchūriki, which characterizes him as a pseudo-jinchūriki and therefore Inori has huge reserves of chakra and stamina. According to Kagemori, after having sealed part of Matatabi's chakra on his body, Inori became the shinobi with the highest concentration of chakra at his disposal from Tobikakurenai Village which easily would allow him to be appointed as the Second Tobikage after Himuki's death. Having part of Matatabi sealed in his body, Inori is able to use the cloak demon and even get to Version 2 form, further expanding his powers. By achieving this form can produce two tails that involuntarily emit blue flames over his body. Although Inori retain his consciousness while in Version 1 form and after producing one tail, after reach his full transformation of the Version 2, Matatabi takes control over his actions. Using Matatabi's chakra, Inori can combine the flames produced by the Tailed Beast with his Steel Release to produce extremely agile and powerful attacks against his opponents beyond swipe with his claws. Upon entering the Version 2, Inori can produce and expel large concentrations of highly destructive blue flames, capable of incinerating a forest of small size in a few hours. He also was shown to use a weaker variation of the Tailed Beast Ball, by forming a large blue ball of chakra in front of his mouth, which, upon being fired, was still capable of destroying a good portion of the forest around him. Through his extra chakra reserves, Inori is also able to use the Dawning Bear, a technique that only bears should be able to use due to its need to release a huge amount of chakra. Legacy Reputed as the , Inori's bravery and determination to remain loyal to the village until his last moments are remembered until the present days. Being one of the most renowned precursors of the Will of Air, Inori became fully respected and admired by all the inhabitants of Tobikakurenai Village, even those who once feared and avoided him because he was a pseudo-jinchūriki. After sacrificing his life to protect the remnants of Matatabi's chakra sealed in his body – sealing the half of Matatabi's Yang part again on the Pentagonal Circular Seal's altar, before that Matatabi's fragments were lost due to the injuries originated from his battle against Renka Uzumaki – he received all possible honors and tributes of a shinobi because of his love for the village. Later, Inori became the idol and inspiration to several generations of young shinobi, mostly for his way of dealing with his status as jinchūriki. His philosophy and teaching methods, somehow, were also applied at the Academy since Hasuda states that never had a better sensei than her brother. Trivia *Inori's name was based on Azai Inori (浅井 井規, died 1573) who was a Japanese samurai of the Sengoku period. The son of Azai clan retainer Azai Itomo, he was also a relative of the clan head, Azai Nagamasa. Inori fought at the siege of Odani Castle and surrendered to Oda forces when the castle fell; however, Oda Nobunaga ordered his execution. Quotes *(To Sakata Kokutan) "One day... One day I swear I'll be the one who will protect everyone around me. And that day I want you to see only my back." *(To Kanmi Kokutan) "You have no idea of what is being useless. Knowing that no one trusts you, fear to make a mistake at any time, always living in the shadow of others... It is to be useless." *(After returning from his training) "The former Inori you knew grew! Say "hello" to the most beautiful and charmingly dangerous hero of the Land of Recoil! Tremble, ye cursed, Inori, the Daredevil Fist is back!" *(To Himuki Kokutan) "Brother... I swear to you that I won't let anything bad happen to Tobikakurenai. Your village... '''our' village 'll remain strong! Your sacrifice won't be in vain." *(To Himuki and Kanmi) "''I made up my mind. I'll be the Two Tails's horst... I shall be the jinchūriki!" *(To Kagemori Seiun) "With my brother's death, Tobikakurenai needs a new Tobikage as soon as possible, otherwise the other villages 'll destroy us... I swore to Himuki that I would be the Two Tails's jinchūriki, and no one will respect a leader who hosts a monster in his own body. Kagemori, there is no better option. Right now, I name you as the Second Tobikage." *(To Hasuda Kokutan) "I think I have a lot of wax in my ear! I may not have understood well what you said. YOU want me to be your sensei? Oh, I got it! But I don't know if I'm in a dream or in a nightmare." *(To Matatabi) "I can feel all your hate... Because of our connection, what you feel is what I feel, but I can't live with so much anger in my heart. So listen this: I won't allow a kitten as you change my way of being. Best we begin to collaborate with each other, what do you say?" *(To Renka Uzumaki) "You're too pretty to be leading a whole troop of Uzumaki. So, honey, what do you say of letting this war aside and we go out one day to dinner? Friday is good for you?"